


And We're Family

by DoctorCutekin (ProfoundlyInLove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/DoctorCutekin





	And We're Family

**A/N So this is my first 100 fic EVER. I’m pretty into it and already ship Bellarke. But I very much love them all, hence this crazy fic you’re about to delve into. It’s not going to be a monster, but I do hope itll be a fun one. Thanks!**

**PS Send me some 100 prompts, I’d love that.**

**Summary: Octavia wasn’t sure what to expect when she brought home her boyfriend Lincoln for the Holidays. They were a bit… eccentric. But they were family, and that was enough for Lincoln. Modern!AU**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Octavia had her hand clasped firmly in Lincoln’s as she lead him up the path that lead up to the home. The road was far too bumpy to get Lincoln’s car down and the walk was only a few minutes. Her brother’s house was in the middle of nowhere, driving out from the city was a pain. How Clarke and him did it every day to get to work, Octavia didn’t know.

Clarke. Her best friend, and her big brothers wife. In the beginning, they’d fought about everything, Bellamy and Clarke. Whether to get pizza or chinese, what music was on the radio, and when Bellamy accidentally rear ended her car she nearly took his head off. But when everyone walked into Clarke’s apartment one night for their usual family dinner and found the two half naked on the couch, no one was exactly surprised.

“O, run me through it one more time?” Lincoln asked, interrupting her thoughts. She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Last time, I know you’ll do fine,” She reassured him before starting her schpeel. “Bellamy, over protective big brother of the year. Ex-marine and current detective. Clarke is my best friend and sister in law, and she’s a trauma surgeon at the hospital in Ark Square. She was a medic overseas, which is where she’d met Bellamy, who introduced us when they were both home. Their kid, Anna, is the sweetest. She’s three. Then there’s Miller, Bellamy’s best friend. They met during basic. Next we have the dynamic duo Jasper and Monty. They’ve been best friends since they could walk and practically brothers. Monty and him make killer moonshine, by the way. Then there are Raven and Finn. They used to date but broke up. She’s an amazing mechanic and he’s a park ranger, despite the amount of trouble he gets himself into. Bellamy and Finn have some problems but it’s usually fine. Lastly our troublemaker, is Murphy. He’s a prick but he’s also loyal and did everything to make sure he earned his second chance.” Octavia smiled as she described her family. They were absolutely everything to her. Bellamy raised her to be who she was, and the rest of them make her who she wants to be.

“Long list,” Lincoln mumbled to himself as the house came into view. It was a deep colored wood, surrounded by the green of the trees. Instead of flowers, there were herbs planted around the house. If Lincoln was correct, they were medicinal. A part of him was impressed that the doctor would grow herbs when she could prescribe anything she wanted.

“It’s Christmas, Lincoln. They’ll be on their best behavior.”

A loud crash came from behind the house, followed by shouting, called Lincoln’s attention while Octavia just groaned before tugging him around to the back where there was a small crowd of people gathered. There was a tall tanned man with messy brown hair staring down the smaller blonde woman who was shouting curses at the man, being held back by a brunette with dark brown eyes and a man wearing goggles on his forehead. The taller man never said a word, just continued to listen to the girl screaming at him. There was guilt in his eyes as the girl shoved her hands against his chest. He winced.

“You don’t get to risk your life like that! You idiot!” She shouted. Lincoln looked to Octavia who looked uneasy before whispering, “Well theres Mom and Dad,” Her voice was small but content.

Lincoln was confused. Octavia’s parents were dead, and there was no way that the pair was any more than a few years older than her.

The man looked up from the mess in front of him, and despite it all a wide smile split across his face as he started walking past it all toward them. Everyone turned to see where he was going, upset and confused before their eyes landed on Octavia. All their smiles were similar, as if she was the soothing they needed.

He wrapped his arms around Octavia tightly, as if she was his saving grace.

“God I missed you, O. You need to come home more.” He mumbled into her hair, rocking slightly with her in his arms.

“Of course, big brother.” She said back, making him smile even more.

Lincoln let out a small sigh of “Oh” before he let a smile creep on his face. That was Bellamy. Which meant the angry blonde must be…

“Octavia!” Clarke said loudly as she joined the hug without a second thought, breathing in her best friend. Constant phone calls were not enough, they’d been crazy to think having her going away to college would be a small difference. Bellamy quickly snaked his arm around Clarke as well, which the blonde leaned into.

Lincoln couldn’t help but hope that meant the fight was over.

When they broke away, Octavia was quickly gathered into more hugs by the rest of them, leaving Bellamy and Clarke leaning into each other. They made no move to separate as they made their way to Lincoln.

“You must be Lincoln. New boyfriend, right?” Clarke said kindly, as Bellamy inspected him warily. No, not warily. More like he was an enemy on the battleground, and Bellamy was ready with his finger on the trigger. But warily makes Lincoln feel at least a sliver better.

“Yes, I am.” He said without any wavering. He refused to look weak in that moment.

Clarke reached her hand out to close the distance, taking his in hers, giving it a tough shake. “Well I’m Clarke, this is my husband Bellamy. Don’t mind him, He’s more bark than bite… Usually.” Her smile was wicked as she dropped his hand and moved from Bellamy’s grip to rejoin the group.

Bellamy looked Lincoln up and down only once more before saying, “You hurt her, and I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Quickly he turned on his feet and walked back toward his group that were flitting around Octavia. Almost like moths to a flame.

He understood how they felt. Octavia was his light, as well.

~And We’re Family~

The lot of them were sat at an obscenely large table, and Lincoln felt Octavia’s hand on his knee as he listened to everyone speak. The Christmas dinner was large and delicious, and warmed him thoroughly. Anna was sitting in a chair between her parents, rocking excitedly, knowing that the moment dinner is over she gets to open her presents.

“-- And then Bellamy said ‘If you don’t get off my damn roof, I’ll shoot you down!’ and obviously that didn’t scare Finn. So he hauled his Santa clad ass down the chimney, and when he got to the bottom he couldn’t even get out!” Jasper laughed, retelling the tale from earlier in the day that had happened when most of them were asleep, before Lincoln and Octavia even arrived.

“I mean I understand why Bellamy was in such a horrible mood, considering his night. But leaving Finn to stew in that chimney until someone else came? That there, was cold, my friend.” Monty snorted, scooping another forkful of food into his mouth.

Bellamy’s night, that was a popular topic today. Apparently he’d had the night shift on Christmas eve (which is why all their Christmas activities were at night this year) and he’d stood between a shooter and a potential victim, nearly shot in the process.

Clarke had not been happy to get that call. For now they’d pushed the issue to the side, trying to ensure that their daughter got the Christmas she deserved. She was the spinning picture of them, long wavy brown hair with bright searching blue eyes. Small, but strong, always letting her thoughts be known. Octavia loved her niece more than anything, with her constantly on her hip. Anna’s laugh was just like Octavia’s and it made him smile.

It made him think of a future with her.

“Thankfully, Raven is an early riser. Except it was unfortunate that she went straight for the sledgehammer, and absolutely destroyed the fireplace.” Jasper chuckled.

“Which I’ve promised to repair!” Raven interjected but her smile made it clear that she didn’t feel bad at all.

“Mommy, is it present time yet?” Anna asked quietly, making both her parents grin. Clarke looked to Bellamy who nodded.

“Yeah, baby, go get em!” She said excitedly, making her daughter launch out of her chair and towards the tree. Slowly, the adults followed her, promising to return to the food afterward. Though Murphy stole the turkey leg and carried it to the tree despite Clarke’s protests.

As Anna ripped into her gifts from all her favorite aunts and uncles, Finn started passing out gifts from under the tree to everyone else. Clarke smiled warmly when he put a horribly wrapped present into her hands. Heer gaze immediately turned to Bellamy who smirked back at her before opening his gift from Murphy, which was embarrassingly condoms. A huge box.

“Bellamy..” Clarke smiled, “I’m one hundred percent sure you won’t be needing those bad boys anytime soon.” His face contorted into this shocked glee filled smiled before he pulled her tightly into his arms while whispering, “Oh my God, Clarke,”

In Clarke’s lap was his present to her, a tazer. Weirdly, it made her exceptionally proud.

‘No wonder she was so upset this morning, she needed her children to have a father,’ Lincoln thought to himself.

He turned to Octavia who was holding up a shirt that Raven had given her. Lincoln tapped on her thigh for her attention.

“Yeah?” She smiled up at him. He didn’t say anything, only moved behind her to latch a small necklace around her neck. When he was finished, her fingers moved to touch it, her shocked grin brought a large smile to Lincoln’s face.

“It’s beautiful,” She whispered before bringing herself up to Lincoln’s lips.

It was quickly interrupted by Raven’s wolf whistle and Jasper’s cheering. Blush creeped up both their faces as Bellamy stared them both down. Much to their relief his attention was quickly brought away by Clarke who placed a gift in his lap.

It had been a drawing of their small family, with an arrow pointing at Bellamy’s head that said “Daddy of Two”

Lincoln’s attention was pulled away when Monty pulled himself and Octavia to their feet. “It’s time for Monty’s moonshine, especially now that we have a guaranteed designated drunk babysitter,”

Octavia laughed as she lead Lincoln out to the kitchen with the rest of her family, leaving the couple next to the tree with their child, all in states of pure happiness.

**  
**  



End file.
